aventuras en el shibusen
by milly loca
Summary: Que pasaría si Meiko, Rin, Len, Luka, Piko y Lilly se enteran de que son armas?, Y que pasara cuando les digan a su Máster que dejan su casa?, Y también, que pasara cuando Kaito, Mikuo, Miku, Gakupo, Gumi y Kiyoteru deciden irse con ellos?, Que hará el Máster ante esa situación?, entren y descubranlo


Chapter 1: La desicion y la noticia.

En la sala de la casa Vocaloid, estaban sentados Meiko, Rin, Len, Luka, Piko y Lilly hablando, los demás estaban ensayando junto al Máster ellos se habían reportado enfermos por lo que eran los únicos en la casa, todos estaban hablando de un tema muy importante.

-Meiko, segura de que es la desicion correcta?-Pregunto Luka un poco nerviosa.

-Si chicos, mas aparte si se enteran es muy probable que nos echen de la banda-Dijo Meiko con tono serio-Bien, todos a favor?-Pregunto mirando a todos lo allí reunidos, los cuales solo asienten.

Después de eso esperaron a que llegara el Máster para darle la noticia a el para ver que decía de su desicion, después de todo un día de espera llego el Máster y los demás en ese momento Meiko y su grupo fueron a donde estaba el Máster para decirle lo que habían hablado mientras que el y sus amigos estaban fuera, al llegar a la oficina del hombre que era como un padre para todos los vocaloids, Meiko llamo a la puerta y tras recibir una respuesta de que podía entrar los chicos entraron.

-Oh, Meiko, chicos, ya se sienten mejor?-Pregunto el Máster con una gran sonrisa a los que eran como sus hijos.

-Máster, tenemos algo que decirle-Dijo seria Lilly mirando hacia abajo.

-Ocurre algo?-Volvió a preguntar el hombre sentado frente a ellos un poco preocupado.

-Si vera, hemos decidido dejar la banda-Dijo Piko mirando hacia abajo con semblante triste al igual que todos.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para el hombre que era como un padre para todos ellos no se lo esperaba y menos de ellos que tanto amaban la música y cantar.

-Porque se van?-Pregunto todavía impactado el hombre.

-Es que, vera durante los últimos meses hemos experimentado "cambios"-Dijo Len haciendo comillas en la palabra _cambios_.

-Y que clase de cambios?-Pregunto el Máster interesado en saber que era lo que tanto perturbaba a sus queridos "hijos".

-Vera, nosotros tenemos la habilidad de convertirnos en armas-Dijo Rin un poco nerviosa de que su "padre" los rechazara.

-Oh, así que es eso?-Pregunto el hombre mirando a los vocaloid allí presentes, los seis solo asienten.

Después de mucho pensarlo, deicidio concederles ese permiso.

-Bien, si eso quieren, no tengo el poder de cambiar sus deseciones, pero seguirán en la banda y no se preocupen yo me encargare de buscar un lugar donde puedan estar-Dijo el Máster, para después volver a hablar-Pero, tendrán que decirles a sus compañeros-Dijo serio mirándolos, los chicos solo asienten.

Después de hablar con su Máster los chicos reunieron a sus otros compañeros restantes para decirles la noticia, una vez ya todos reunidos en la sala los seis que se iban a ir de la casa estaban parados enfrente de ellos callados y estaban un tanto nerviosos.

-Van a hablar o que?-Pregunto impaciente Mikuo con los brazos cruzados.

-Cállate Mikuo, ellos nos dirán lo que nos tengan que decir cuando estén listos- Dijo Miku dándole a su hermano un puerrazo en la cabeza.

Después de un momento de silencio, los chicos parados enfrente de ellos empezaron a hablar.

-Chicos, hemos tomado la desicion de irnos de la casa-Dijo Meiko con la mirada abajo, los demás estaban igual que ella.

Eso si que fue como si les echaran un balde de agua fría encima, Kaito en ese momento se paro de su lugar y tomo a Meiko por los hombros mientras la miraba con una mirada triste.

-Eso es mentira, verdad?-Pregunto con la esperanza de que la respuesta de la chica fuera un "no", pero su esperanza se fue por un tuvo cuando Meiko solo asintió.

-Yo, Kaito, lo siento mucho-Dijo esto con lagrimas en los ojos, se soltó del agarre de Kaito y se fue corriendo a su cuarto donde se encerró.

Los demás que estaban con Meiko también solo los vieron con lagrimas en los ojos y se fueron corriendo a sus respectivas habitaciones, donde estaban llorando, no se querían separar de sus amigos pero lo tenían que hacer por el bien de ellos y si ese bien significaba herirlos con su salida, tenían que correr el riesgo, esa noche después de cenar todos se fueron a sus cuartos en silencio Meiko y su grupo no les dirigieron la mirada, ni siquiera una palabra a Kaito y los de su grupo los cuales estaban tristes todavía por la noticia de que sus amigos y las personas que tanto amaban se iban a ir de la casa y por lo tanto de sus vidas.


End file.
